The Golden Chess Piece
by violetsandrosesJGL
Summary: What was Ariadne really up to in the Inception job. She had to work as an undercover for Cobol, her brother's life was on the line. She later finds out it's hard betraying the ones you care about the most in your life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is a new story I'm starting I hope you like it. I hope I get more reviews than in my last story, so enjoy. Reviews are much appriciated, they will keep me running. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own inception. That's so shocking I know! :)

Have you ever wondered exactly why my totem was a chess piece, and not just a regular one that's black or grey, but gold. No? Alright then, let me explain.

Before Inception Began:

"Sir, she's here." A tall man, no older than thirty-five said while standing infront of me. He looked like a body builder, and yet he looked so fake. Funny how that works out.

"Excellent. Would you mind giving us some privacy?" Can you say cliche? Who does this guy think he is? He's sitting in a leather chairthat can turn on command. The back of the chair facing me. Like I said, can you say cliche?

"Yes Mr. Cobol." Good-bye fake plastic body dude, nice knowing you.

"Alright. I'm sure you want to know why you're here?"

"Yes that would be lovely. But I hope I'll be able to talk to you face to face instead of me talking to the back of a chair." Seriously, did I just enter some movie about gangs?

"Certainly Ms. Occam."

"Please just call me Ariadne." I hated my last name. It made me sound old. At least to me. Sometimes I wish I could just change it.

"Alright. Ariadne it is. So let's get down to buisness. I need you to go undercover on a job."

"And why is that?"

"Because these two 'men' if you would call them that, did not complete a job I had demanded from them. So naturally, I need you to go undercover."

"Not until you give me the complete story."

"Ahhh... Ms. Ariadne, you are very smart. I had asked for an extraction on a Japanese man named Saito. He is an owner of a major energy company. Anyways, these two comical characters, Cobb and Arthur, failed to do the job. Now Saito has tooken them for his own job. I believe it is an inception, which is completely stupid. So I need you to join their team and then, turn them into me."

"Alirhgt, if you don't mind, I have a few questions."

"Of course."

"Who are Cobb and Arthur."

"They are one of the best extractor slash point man out there. That's why I had asked them to extract an idea from Saito."

"But if they're so good, why did they fail?"

"Ahhh, Ms. Ariadne, I've been wondering the exact same thing myself." These two people, Cobb and Arthur seems like complete idiots considering they failed a job.

"And lastly, what is inception?"

"That is a brilliant question. Well, you know how extraction is stealing an idea from someone." I nodded my head. " Well, inception is planting an idea in someone's head." What? "Isn't that a bit impossible. I mean, if you plant an idea inside someone's head, can't the person easily track the main source of that idea?"

"That is exactly why I just called their job completely and utterly stupid."

"I must say though, it's a fantastic idea...Inception."

He started to laugh. Almost like one of those evil laughs from those cheesy cartoon shows. I was tempted to punch him, first the chair, now the laugh?

"It'll be even more fantastic when you're working in it."

"And how exactly am I going to just magically appear in this inception job?"

"Well, you once told me that you were in a college for architecture am I right?" I nodded. "Also, you said your professor was Miles, now correct me if I'm wrong, but you also said how you were his favourite student."

"Yeah I guess, but what does that have to do with-"

"Cobb is Miles Son-in-law." I hung my mouth open slightly.

"What?"

"You heard me. So, as we are speaking, both Cobb and Arthur are on a plane to Paris. Without a doubt, looking for an architect. Knowing Cobb, he will go straight to professor Miles for one, and since you are Miles favourite, it's very unlikely he won't chose you."

"But if I agree to do this job for you, to bring back Cobb and Arthur for you. Won't I betray my professor?"

"Yes you will. BUt you can't deny this offer."

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"No need to explain." I rolled my eyes. So I couldn't brush aside the offer just because. Wow that was a great threat. Please, I have better things to do. I turned my body around and headed for the door infront of me until he spoke again.

"Tell me something. Your little brother, Josh? Have you seen him lately?" My heart started to pound very fast. Oh please tell me he isn't going to say what I think he is. I shook my head at him.

He threw a picture towards me. It had laned face down to the stone cold marble floor. I picked it up slowly, hands shaking... There it was. My brother covered in his own blood. It had stained his favourite blue V-neck shirt. I remember I had bought it for him for his birthday, along with matching jeans that he was wearing in the photo as well. I could see dirt near the knee's of his jeans. That bastard!

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would refuse. So naturally I had to find a threat for you... SO will you do it, now that you know what's on the line?"

"Do I have a fucking choice?" I said thorugh gritted teeth. If I could I would snap his neck right about now.

"Now, now. No need for such vulgar language."

"WIthout a doubt, Miles will have you as his recommendation. I need you to be completely new to the buisness and grow exceptionally close to both CObb and Arthur."

"Who else would be in the project?"

"Well there's Eames, he is a forger, he basically changes his form into different people in dreams, that's one way to steal idea's from someone's subconsience. And then there's a chemist, Yusuf. I want you to get close to them too, but just focus on growing keen on both Cobb and Arthur."

I just nodded my head. I wanted to get out of here as fast as possible.

"Good. Now please leave. I'm very busy." This time I was able to open the door, but he spoke one last time to me.

"Oh! One more things Ariadne..." I turned my head, having half of my face in his view.

"Don't drop into limbo."

Ariadne: 4 foot 4"

Brown hair

Brown eyes

Attends college in Paris

Architect


	2. Update 2!

Alright, wow this is crazy, it's been like what three, four months since I last posted, Wow I feel really lousy right now. I know it probably doesn't mean anything but I am really sorry. School has been nothing but crazy and one word, drama. Got to love it! ( sense the sarcasim) Anyways, I plan on getting back on track by this weekend considering its a long weekend for me, So look out for the continuation, Also I would really appreciate you readers and reviewers to continue on with my stories, Once again I am really sorry, Keep on the look out for this weekend! :)


End file.
